The Lion Guard:The Dark prince
by TheLionNerd
Summary: The Lion Guard faces their toughest challenge yet as an old enemy returns to exact revenge REWRITTING OF THE LOST PRINCE DONE WITH MACHOZI
1. Chapter 1

**The Outlands**

 **11:00 AM**

''Janja,i'm starvelated..'' Chungu whined,earning a growl from his leader.

''Shut it,fur brain...I have an idea.'' Janja said,then turned to a light brown lion laying in the corner of the volcano,''Taka…''

''What is it?'' Taka asked flatly

''I need you for something'' Janja said,causing Taka to spring up and get in his face.

''What do you need ME for?Listen here,Janja...this partnership is only on MY terms,not yours.'' Taka growled,then backed off.

''Well,It's about a certain guy named 'simba' '' Janja said while smirking and Taka stopped in his tracks.

''I'm listening''

''Well,Taka...simba has a son.. leads the lion guard and has repeatedly pushed back our attempts to get food.'' Janja explained,though this didn't faze Taka as he looked at Janja coldly.

''Yes,well,what do you want me to do about it?'' Taka asked.

''Do you want revenge on simba for what he has done to you?'' Janja asked and Taka nodded,''Well,this is your chance.''

''There's one problem with that...when I had the throne,i had an ARMY of hyenas..you have only 6 at your disposal.'' Taka growled,then looked at water that was below the volcano that was glowing,''What is that?''

''The pool of fuerza,as they say.'' Janja said as Taka leaped into the pool,then came out looking younger and stronger then when he jumped in.

''...Scar is back,Janja.'' Taka said while grinning,now going by his given name.

''Wanna go get revenge,scar?'' Janja asked and Scar nodded,''ill let you lead this operation.''

 **The Pridelands**

 **11:30 AM**

''Ok,guys,here's the deal.'' Kion said to his friends,''Fuli I don't need to be it because she's too fast for ANY of us to get away from.''

Fuli was licking her paw when kion said that.

''Got that right.'' Fuli said with a smirk.

''Bunga will be It'' Kion said,then saw a monkey run out of a bush as a Drongo flew overheard sounding like Janja,''Tamaa…''

''Oh,hello Kion!'' Tamaa greeted as he was holding a nut he found.

''Tamaa,what have we told you ab-''

''Don't use it for evil and I wasn't….i was simply breaking up a fight between some monkeys.''

Just then,several yelps were heard from a zebra herd and the lion guard raced to help.

''Ono,what do you see?'' Kion asked the egret,who looked at the scene.

''A Brown lion is helping Janja and the hyenas hunt zebra!'' Ono said and the lion guard sped up until they eventually reached the scene.

"Look at that scar!" Bunga pointed.

Then Kion felt like lightning has struck his chest.

 _Scar...oh god,can it be?_

Kion hid his fear and stared down Scar with a frown.

''BAHAHAHAH!THIS IS THE LEADER OF THE LION GUARD!?'' Scar cackled,then pinched Kion's cheeks,''You're more cute than intimidating,great-nephew''

''Shut up,Scar!'' Kion growled and Scar didn't react to it.

''Can you tell me how Simba is doing?'' Scar said with a smirk on his face.

''He's a strong king...stronger than you ever were.'' Kion spat and Scar frowned.

''Oh,is that so?'' Scar asked,then laughed,''You have to be joking to believe that i was a weak leader.''

"But you WERE a weak leader!" Bunga interrupted.

Scar ran up to bunga and roared.

''HOW WOULD YOU KNOW,YOU FARTING FOOL!?'' Scar growled and smacked Bunga into a tree,''My parents treated Mufasa like he was the golden child and that got me jealous...not mufasa himself,but the way he was treated...the one chance to be a good leader was ripped away from me at the last moment by 5 idiots who weren't loyal!''

"Dang" Bunga mumbled.

''Get out of the pridelands Scar…'' Kion said as the hyenas backed away from scar.

''...Never.'' Scar whispered and the lion guard charged at him,but he swatted Fuli away and dodged Beshte,sending the hippo into a rock.

Scar then had to shake off Bunga by catching him with his teeth and throwing him down before staring at Kion.

"OW! I hit my head!" Bunga screamed.

''BUNGA!BESHTE!FULI!'' Kion screamed before growling at Scar.

Bunga rubbed his head and said, "Ow…".

Scar roared at Kion,who roared back with the roar of the elders,but it didn't work as Scar managed to keep his footing and not run off.

''I had the same power once,boy!'' Scar growled,but saw Simba,Nala and a few lionesses running to the scene,so he ran off.

Bunga rubbed blood from his head on his fur.

''Bunga,you ok?'' Kion asked

"No...my head is bleeding…." Bunga said, slowly before collapsing on the ground.

''Don't worry,guys…'' Kion said,''ill get you to rafiki.''

Kion then looked at the fleeing forms of Scar and the hyenas

''What is happening?''


	2. The Adventure Begins

Zira was low on options...her plans were repeatedly stopped by the lion guard and,causing the outsiders to become she did the one thing that no pridelander would even think of...ally with the Hyenas.

Zira gathered the Hyenas into a crowd and stood on top of a termite mound with Oldest,Nuka,beside her.

'''almost 4 Years ago,a Great Leader arose as King...Scar!He wanted prosperity and respect!He wanted to be saluted and hailed as the greatest king in history...but one Lion Stripped all of that away from him..even his life..that lion was SIMBA!AND AFTER HE KILLED SCAR,HE EXILED US TO THIS HELLHOLE CALLED THE OUTLANDS!Well...I have an idea...We will train to Kill..TO HUNT..TO BRUTALLY MURDER AND CRUSH THE LIFE OUT OF THOSE WHO OPPOSE US!WE WILL RISE FROM THE ASHES OF DESPAIR INTO A GOLDEN AGE...THE GOLDEN AGE OF THE OUTLANDS!WE UNITED NOT BECAUSE WE ARE FRIENDS,NOT BECAUSE WE ARE FOES,BUT BECAUSE WE ARE UNITED UNDER A COMMON GOAL AND WE SHALL FURTHER COME TOGETHER AND BRING A NEW AGE OF GLORY TO BOTH THE PRIDELANDS AND THE OUTLANDS!'' Zira yelled,ending with a roar that was followed by cheers from the Hyenas and Lionesses alike.

Meanwhile,in the pridelands,The Royal Family was asleep,though Kion was experiencing a..nightmare,so to speak.

''We both know it,Kion..Zira shall avenge me...it may not be today,it may not be tommarow,but it will be sometime..That's a promise!'' Scar said inside Kion's head,causing the Now Teenage Kion to bolt awake.

Kion was sweating and Panting,but calmed when he realized it was a dream.

''What is happening to me and what involvement does Zira have in this?'' Kion asked himself as he walked out of the den and looked in the distance from the edge of pride rock.

''Having Trouble sleeping?'' asked Tiifu,one of Kion's friends,as she came out of the den.

''Yeah...Another nightmare.'' Kion said and Tiifu smiled,then walked over to Kion.

''Kion..the best way to deal with a nightmare is to just ignore it..think about the positive things in life..maybe then will the nightmares stop.'' Tiifu said,but Kion sighed.

''I tried that,Tiifu,but it won't work.'' He said,but Tiifu just giggled.

''Then maybe you should try to experience more good things in life rather than risking your life everyday...it that doesn't work,come to me..i can help whenever you need me.'' Tiifu told him,then walked back in the den,leaving Kion alone and lost in his to him,Mzingo the vulture was spying on him and Tiifu the whole time.

''Yes,Kion..think happy thoughts..If they still exist.'' Mzingo said before flying back to the outlands and to Zira.

''What is it,Mzingo?'' Zira asked sternly.

''It appears that Kion has an emotional attachment to Tiifu,one of the Princess's friends.'' Mzingo informed Zira,who cackled.

''When I get to the Daughter's friend,I will use her to Lure Kion in..then..'' She said while sheathing her claws,''i'll use these...to murder him.''

Zira cackled so loud it can be heard from big springs as her plan has finally been hatched..it's just the execution that counts now.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:This is the Sequel to 'The Lost Prince' and takes place 4 Months after the last story does.**

 **Shout out to OnoKeenestOfSight17 for our birthdays being so close together(Mine is april 9th,her's is april 11th)**


	3. Tension

**Jasiri's cave**

''Ok,so you are basically a hyena who respects the circle of life?'' Kion asked Jasiri,who nodded,''I didn't think those existed.''

In response to this,Jasiri got in Kion's face and growled.

''Look,I know Janja and his hyenas eat more than their fair share,but most hyenas respect the circle of life.'' Jasiri said,then walked out,''We are the pickup crew...eating what you Lions leave behind...we clean after you and you treat us like utter garbage''

''I admit,we do treat you unfairly.'' Kion said with a frown.

''You don't let any of us eat out of fear of us overhunting,but only Janja and his crew overhunt,but you can't get that out of your thick skulls!'' Jasiri yelled.

''But I-'' Kion started,but Jasiri interuppted.

''If you want my respect,you have to treat US with respect.'' Jasiri said,then walked out,''We are more similar than you think,Kion..you just need to know how.''

Jasiri then walked off as the cave went silent.

''Maybe she's-'' Tiifu started,but Kion interrupted.

''No!All Hyenas are the same no matter how we treat them…'' Kion said,''If she's right about us being more similar than we think,then good for her,but i won't believe it until i see it.''

 **Meanwhile,at pride rock.**

''Sire,Kion is gone and scar has returned...what should we do?'' Zazu asked Simba,who sighed.

''I dunno,Zazu...i'm thinking,but i can't decide.'' Simba replied,then looked into the distance,''Kiara is gone..Kion is gone..they are both missing and i'm sitting here like a barely functioning elder.''

''HEY!'' Sarafina said from the back of the cave

''No offense,Sarafina.'' Simba said with a sweat.

Just then,Timon and Pumbaa.

''Don't worry,Simba,we're gonna go get them the old fashioned way.'' Timon said with proud grin.

''By running away and screaming,immediately alerting the enemy of your prescence?'' Simba asked and Timon shook his head.

''We go and kick butt!'' Timon said.

''If you say so..'' Simba said with a sigh.

''Are you sure about this?'' Nala asked the meerkat.

''pfft….Oh sure,we have it all in the bag.'' Timon replied with a smile.

''We do?'' Pumbaa asked,but was elbowed by timon.

''Ok..I guess you guys can go.'' Simba said

''Not like you can survive that long in the outlands.'' Nala muttered.

''Thanks for having so much confidence in our abilities,you guys!We won't let you down!'' Timon said,then him and Pumbaa ran off.

''BUT I DIDN-'' Nala tried to shout,but stopped and growled.

 **Later,in the outlands.**

''Stupid lions,not knowing right from wrong sometimes.'' Jasiri muttered,but spotted Timon and Pumbaa,''Time for lunch!''

Jasiri ran at Timon and Pumbaa,who screamed,causing Jasiri to slow down.

''DON'T EAT US!PLEASE!I'VE NEVER MET YOUR TYRANT,I MEAN JANJA!'' Timon begged,causing Jasiri to raise an eyebrow.

''We didn't do anything wrong!'' Pumbaa cried.

''Uh...are you guys friends of Kion's?'' Jasiri asked and Timon and Pumbaa nodded,''Family friend,I assume?''

''We heard that Scar got revived and we came to find Kion to w-'' Timon tried to explain,but his mouth was closed by Jasiri.

''I already know about the whole Scar debucle,but it would be good for you guys to stay with me and not be eaten until we are done with this situation.'' Jasiri said,then walked off.

''Oh Thank you,Hyena.'' Timon said.

''Names Jasiri,now shut up and lets go.'' Jasiri said

Timon,Jasiri and Pumbaa walked off as Mzingo was watching them.

'''Interesting..'' Mzingo said,then flew off to inform Janja.


End file.
